Babang Siway
by Creamy Latte
Summary: Ini kisah gue, yang lagi berjuang dengan segala cara untuk ngedapetin hatinya waketos di sekolah gue, Byun Baekhyun. Bersama dengan Bangsaters yang ngaku-ngaku jadi sahabat gua. Bersatu kita teguh bercerai kita kawin lagi! Ugh, yeah. aneh. gaje. absurd. [CHANBAEK DAN YANG LAINNYA]
1. Chapter 1

**Babang Siway**

**TEASER**

* * *

Jadi gini gan, gue Chanyeol anak kedua dari keluarga Park. Gue punya satu iblis yang ngaku-ngaku sebagai kakak perempuan gue. Gue gak kaya tapi gak bisa dibilang miskin juga, kalo kata ibu kita itu berkecukupan, bokap cuman karyawan disalah satu perusahaan swasta. Gua juga punya sahabat-partner in crime-sehidup semati kata mereka-omong kosong.

Yang pertama, Kris si tonggos yang ngaku-ngaku sebagai manusia paling tampan abad ini, halah yang ada orang kalo ketemu doi takut duluan karena ngeliat giginya. Dia ini sebenernya sepupu gue dari keluarga Wu anak satu-satunya yang jadi kebanggaan. padahal kalo emak bapaknya tau kelakuan aslinya mereka gak bakalan mau ngakuin itu anaknya, malu bro. Dan doi sok kebulean padahal nomong inggris kesandung ama gigi.

Yang kedua, Sehun dari keluarga Oh. Mukanya selalu datar kayak kagak punya harapan hidup, padahal mukanya datar kayak gitu pencitraan biar dibilang anak kul padahal kelakuan lebih konyol dari gue. Doi juga anak satu-satunya Cuma kalo dia lumayan kaya. Dan doi lagi naksir anak kelas sebelah yang dari china-china gitu, siapa namanya? Lahun?Luhan? entahlah.

Yang ketiga, Kim Jongin bukan Kim Jongun, doi sentimen kalo namanya disama-samain. Punya kakak perempuan juga kayak gua tapi gua lupa siapa namanya. Manusia ini adalah playboy kelas mujaer, diantara kita berlima doi doang yang maenin cewe, mantannya banyak. Padahal muka gak lebih bagus dari gua, kalo gua si cukup satu pacarnya. Satu grup whatsapp. Becanda gan. Dan doi masih suka maen layangan.

Yang kelima, Kim Jongdae, kalo gak salah dia punya kakak sepupu yang jadi ketos di sekolah gua namanya Kim Junmyun tapi beda nasib. Paling gak waras, kalo kalian nemuin kita lagi ngelakuin hal-hal gila percayalah otaknya adalah manusia ini. Kerjaannya ketawa tiap hari bahkan pasir yang kena angin aja dia ketawain, dia punya motto 'yang gila yang bertahan', tapi dia gila beneran. Punya cemceman yang muka ama umur gak sesuai, namanya Kim Minseok.

Ini kisah gue, yang lagi berjuang dengan segala cara untuk ngedapetin hatinya waketos di sekolah gue, Byun Baekhyun. Bersama dengan _Bangsaters_ yang ngaku-ngaku jadi sahabat gua. Bersatu kita teguh bercerai kita kawin lagi.

* * *

InsyaAllah udah mateng :v


	2. Chapter 01

**Babang Siway **

**01**

* * *

Cerita ngenes gue dimulai saat awal tahun pelajaran baru. Setelah seluruh siswa senang-senang karena abis liburan-gue sih enggak-trus udah waktunya masuk sekolah lagi, waktunya kita belajar lagi, waktunya kita kumpul lagi bareng temen-temen komplotan.

Jujur sih, gue sama sekali gak ada seneng-senengnya masuk sekolah, selain karena gue selama liburan tetep aja ketemu ama kutu kupret-kutu kupret komplotan gue trus juga gak ada hal yang menarik yang gue temuin disekolah gue.

Gue males untuk masuk sekolah sebenernya gue pengen ngelanjutin tidur gue yang kurang gara-gara main game, dan nambahin jatah libur gue sampe minggu depan, mungkin. Tapi karena gue dibangunin bokap gue-nyokap gue lagi belanja di pasar dan belum pulang-dengan ancaman seluruh game kesayangan gue bakal dibakar kalo dalam itungan ke sepuluh belum masuk kamar mandi.

Alhasil gue berangkat sekolah dengan muka yang masih butuh tidur.

Gue berangkat sekolah dengan keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan hari itu. Mata gue merah karena gue kurang tidur, rambut gue acak-acakan karena gue hampir terlambat-gue ngelanjutin tidur di kamar mandi yang langsung disiram pake air dingin sama kakak perempuan gue, gila.

Baju gue juga jauh dari kata rapih. Dua kancing teratas kebuka tanpa disengaja, baju separo dimasukin separo nggak, gue gak pake dasi karena benda itu tiba-tiba hilang saat dibutuhkan sebenernya kaos kaki juga, untung punya banyak kaos kaki kalo dasi karena Cuma punya satu jadi ya terpaksa gak pake dasi, bodo amatlah yang penting gua sekolah.

Gua jalan santai dari halte setelah turun dari busway. Iyalah naik bus, gua bukan anak manja yang kalo kesekolah selalu pake kendaraan pribadi hasil pemberian orang tuanya, bukan karena gua gak mampu. Ya kalo sekedar ngebeliin motor jaman sekarang aja sih bokap bisa aja, cuman emang guanya yang gak mau gak ada alesan khusus sebenernya, sekalian go green ajalah membantu untuk gak nambahin polusi udara di kota ini.

Singkat cerita, posisi gue udah deket ke gerbang, bel masuk pun udah kedengeran dari tempat gua jalan cuman gua masih males buat cepet-cepet masuk kelas. Gue ngeliat banyak wajah-wajah baru adek kelas gue tahun ini, masih pada polos-polos vroh.

Mereka pada pake atribut yang aneh-aneh, biasalah MOS dan disitu gue ngeliat beberapa anak-anak OSIS sekitar lima atau enam, auah. Tapi gue kenal beberapa diantaranya karena kita dulu sekelas dan juga temen tongkrongan.

Gue udah sampe depan gerbang, ada salah satu OSIS yang ngehadang dengan wajah tegas-galak. Dia ngulurin tangannya kedepan gue, gue Cuma ngangkat alis kanan gue tanda bertanya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya OSIS nya

"Sekolah lah masa mau mulung!" jawab gue males karena ngapain nanya pertanyaan yang dia sendiri udah tau jawabannya.

"Biasa aja keless jawabnya, sensi amat kayak cewek lagi PMS."Bales anak OSIS tadi yang bikin gue gak secara sadar hampir mau mukul, untung perempuan, untung gue kenal.

Iya, yang lagi didepan gue temen sekelas gue pas kelas sebelas dulu, cewe jadi-jadian yang tiap hari lengan seragam nya selalu di gulung kayak preman, gua bahkan gak nyangka dia masuk OSIS.

Kim Sejeong, gue inget banget, nih cewek pernah ngebanting si item yang waktu gak sengaja nyenggol toketnya pas jam kosong, gila. Gua antara pengen ketawa sama ngeringis perih ngeliat Jongin yang udah jerit kesakitan. Mulai saat itu gua waspada ama nih cewek.

"Ya elu lagi udah tau liat gue pake seragam pake nanya," gue ngebales setengah judes karena kaki gue udah pegel kelamaan berdiri.

Seterusnya diisi interogasian nih osis, yang gue bales seadanya dan sejujurnya.

'Dasi lu mana ?'

'Ada dirumah,'

'Baju lo kok gak dimasukin ?'

'Gak muat di celana.'

'Kok lu gak pake gesper?'

'Celana gua udah ngepas.'

'Kenapa sepatu lu warna merah?'

'Lupa, belom gue semir.'

'Yeu, si bego'

Hehehe-

Setelah situasi mencekam yang gue lalui di gerbang sekolah, akhirnya si Sejeong nyuruh gue masuk ke sekolah. Tapi ke ruang OSIS dulu, minta tanda tangan ketua osis di buku point gue sebagai bukti kalau gue udah ngelanggar peraturan, gue dapet 60 poin.

FAK, perasaan taun kemaren gak gini-gini amat.

Akhirnya dengan terpaksalah gue keruang OSIS, untuk minta tanda tangan Ketos, untung gue kenal sama Ketos nya jadi bisa di nego lah dikit.

Ditengah perjalanan gue banyak disapa sama temen-temen yang gue kenal, ada temen tongkrongan, temen satu ekskul, sampe ciwi-ciwi adek kelas. Uhhuy. Gue gak tau gue sepopuler itu.

Terus pas belokan terakhir di ujug koridor, gue ketemu dua makhluk kasat mata yang bikin ngelus dada.

"ASTAGA!"

"AAA!"

"Gue gak ngagetin lu kampret!"

"Gue ngeliat lu diem aja kaget, Jong." Iya, yang lagi ketemu sama gue ini Jongin ama Sehun, gak tau nih orang abis darimana.

"Yeu, si bongsor pagi-pagi udah ngajak ribut," kata si Jongin sangsi. Gue cuman haha-hihi ngeliat dia yang udah kesel, sambil nyender di tembok, sambil ngupil pula.

"Eh btw, lu mau kemana Yeol? Kelas kita udah kelewat kali, kita sekelas lagi ngomong-ngomong." Tanya Sehun yang dari tadi diem nyenderan aja kaya risol.

"Oh, iya nih gue mau ke ruang OSIS, disuruh minta tanda tangan ketos. Gila ya OSIS yang sekarang ribet banget urusan nya, tibang masalah kecil aja kena poin. Jadi agak nyesel gue milih Junmyun," gue mulai ngeluh sama Sehun tentang masalah yang gue adepin, disaat kayak gini Cuma mereka yang bisa gue percaya.

Halah.

"Bro, sebagai informasi waktu itu lu gak nyoblos Junmyun, lu kan ke kunci di kamar mandi, yang lu sendiri gak sengaja masuk ke bilik yang pintunya udah rusak, maaf sekedar mengingatkan." Gue nepuk jidat gue pas ngedenger omongan Sehun yang panjang tadi.

Gue gak pernah melupakan kejadian mengenaskan yang berhasil merebut harga diri gue secara gak langsung. Sebagai informasi tambahan, yang waktu itu nolongin gue adalah pak Shin, penjaga di sekolah gue.

Dia ngebuka pintu kamar mandi dari luar ketika dia ngeliat kaki gue dari bawah dan ngeliat penampakan menjijikan gue yang tertidur dengan celana yang belum gue naikkin.

Asli malu bro.

"Ck, gausah diiengetin juga kali." Tuh kan gue jadi cemberut.

"Udah ah gue mau lanjut ke ruang OSIS, ntar kepergok si Sejeong. Gue gak mau ada urusan sama dia, serem."

Akhirnya gue pun lanjut ngelangkah keruang OSIS setelah nitipin tas gue sama mereka berdua.

Gue berhasil ngelewatin beberapa ruang sebelum akhirnya sampe diruangan OSIS. Pintu ruangan osis agak kebuka dikit, gue ngelongokin kepala gue dikit buat nayri tau ada orang apa enggak, setelah gak lama gue ngedenger ada suara ketikan keyboard komputer yang bisa diasumsikan bahwa diruangan itu ada orang.

Gue ngedorong pintu dengan perlahan sampe bunyi krieet. "Permisi," gue bersusara untuk mengambil perhatian orang yang ada diruang itu, yang sejak tadi belum gue liat bentuk wujudnya.

Gue udah sampe didalem, gue buang napas pelan ngerasain hawa dingn pendingin ruangan yang ada di ruangan, adem. Gak lama ada suara lembut yang bikin gue noleh, dan bikin gue nahan napas setelahnya.

"Ada yang bisa di bantu, kak?"

Rahang gue jatoh asli.

Selama tujuh belas tahun eksistensi gue di dunia ini, gue baru ngeliat makhluk cipaaan Tuhan yang sebegini cantiknya. Rambutnya pendek, item kontras banget sama warna kulitanya yang putih pucat khas orang Asia.

Bentuk mata nya sipit, kena sinar matahari pagi dari jendela yang bikin warna bola matanya jadi cokelat terang. Badan nya mungil, agak berisi di beberapa bagian bagus bagi mata para lelaki, pelukable.

Disaat begini gue bingung sendiri dengan gender yang dia punya, apakah itu cewek atau cowok ya kalau cowok sih gak papa karena-

"Ewh, air liurnya netes kak!"

Sialan.

* * *

UDAHAN

* * *

Harapannya, semoga suka sih. dan mungkin bisa ngasih sepatah dua patah kata dari kalian biar jadi penyemangat.

udah gitu aja


End file.
